1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for metering liquids, or semiliquids, such as adhesives, paints, lacquers, oils, and anaerobic plastics, and comprises a tube having a valve seat in which a valve body is mounted with clearance for sliding in order to open or close a passageway. A bias spring normally maintains the valve body in the closed valve position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, such type of flow control valves for metering of adhesives, oils, or paints are known in the prior art, and operate much in the manner of wine siphons. This mode of dispensing quantities of adhesives, or an amount of another substance from a disposable package has the drawback that the size of the droplets cannot be determined because of imprecise metering with this type of device. The inaccuracy of metering is further increased by the fact that because the adhesive container is heated by the hand of a person holding it, the volume of the droplets and/or the dispensed quantity is increased. In low-viscosity media, the size of the droplets cannot be determined at all. For instance, this is the case with low-viscosity toluene. Also, certain adhesives, such as cyanoacrylate, cannot be metered at all with known type devices.